looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ain't That Ducky
Ain't That Ducky is a 1945 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Daffy is taking a bubble bath in a pond when he hears the sobbing of a small yellow duck carrying a briefcase. When Daffy tries to find out what's wrong with the duck, the Little Yellow Duck stops sobbing long enough to emit a loud "AAH, SHUT UP!". When Daffy tries to find out what's in the briefcase that's causing the yellow duck so much grief, the duck tells Daffy, "AAH, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF, MISTER ANTHONY!" (a reference to the host of the radio advice series The Goodwill Hour; see the ending of Baby Bottleneck). Even the presence of a hunter doesn't stop the yellow duck from stopping Daffy with a loud, "AAH, LAY OFF, YOU... DUCK!" A hunter then came in and then asks the little yellow duck if he can help, and gets the same obnoxious, "AAH, SHUT UP!". When Daffy confronts the hunter, the hunter decides to go after Daffy instead. The next few minutes follow a typical "Hunter/Prey" cartoon, with some exceptions - when Daffy comes across an empty space, he tells the artist that there's supposed to be a barrel in the scene - "It says so in my script! Someone's been laying down on the job. J.L. will hear of this!" (a hand then draws a barrel for Daffy to hide in, but with the yellow duck inside). Daffy and the hunter team up to try to get the briefcase, but are stopped when they run down the road. The hunter then tries running after Daffy, but runs over a cardboard cutout of Daffy, thinking it's the real thing. When the little yellow duck ruins Daffy's fun at the expense of the hunter, Daffy decides enough is enough and tries grabbing the briefcase away - but is knocked down the side of the mountain, 'melting' down the rocks. When the hunter is also knocked down, he reveals that he was able to swipe the briefcase. The two take a look inside, and soon are just as distressed as the yellow duck - the content is a piece of paper with the words "The End" on it. Censorship * On Cartoon Network and Boomerang in the United States, the part where the hunter (who looks like Victor Moore) shoots above Daffy's head, causing his hair to turn into that of a stereotypical black girl was cut (though some primetime showings of this cartoon aired this scene intact and the scene is left uncut on overseas Cartoon Network and Boomerang airings). https://web.archive.org/web/20150905070021/http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/a Availability * (1986) VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals tape Daffy Duck Cartoon Festival Featuring "Ain't That Ducky" (damaged) * (1988) VHS - Cartoon Moviestars tape Just Plain Daffy * (1993) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 3, Side 9,Porky and Daffy Notes * This cartoon says "The End" instead of "That's All Folks" in the Blue Ribbon reissue as cartoons reissued in 1952-53 season had a red background with green Color Rings saying THE END. * The first cartoon to use the 1945-1946 abridged Looney Tunes opening music. There is a lot more brass and woodwinds, and a tuba plays the low melody of The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down instead of the usual bass clarinet when the key changes again. The Great Piggy Bank Robbery would have the music changed again in a more goofy manner, and the bass clarinet would get back to playing the low melody part. * The Cartoon Festivals print is a damaged a.a.p. print where the a.a.p. logo plays first, then the 1947-49 Blue Ribbon rings from Inki and the Lion open, instead of the 1952-53 rings, notice the light blue borders. The 1939-40 version of Merrily We Roll Along plays instead of the 1941-45 version. The print then changes to another print that says "Ain't That Ducky" and the music changes for the last 3 seconds. This is a MGM/UA print and probably was hacked off by United Artists in the 1980s. Other cartoons affected this way on the Cartoon Festivals tapes include ''Daffy Doodles'', ''Hold the Lion, Please'', ''Wagon Heels'', ''Nothing but the Tooth'', ''Slick Hare'', ''An Itch in Time'', ''Sniffles Bells the Cat'' and I Taw a Putty Tat. * On European PAL Cartoon Festivals VHS releases, such as the Cartoon Collection UK 1988 VHS and the "Les Aventures de Daffy Duck" (translation: The Adventures Of Daffy Duck) mid-1980s French VHS release from MGM/UA Home Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwFAYgguI7I, a print of the cartoon uses the 1939-1940 a.a.p. opening rings hacked from ''The Hardship of Miles Standish'', instead of the 1952-53 Color Rings, with the 1939-40 version of Merrily We Roll Along playing instead of the 1941-45 version. The print then changes to another print that says "Ain't That Ducky" and the music stays for the last 3 seconds. ** In addition, in this Cartoon Collection UK 1988 VHS release the cartoon's Blue Ribbon ending card is cut.https://archive.org/details/TheCartoonCollection * The copyright was renewed on 1972. Gallery Aintthatduckycensored.png|The censored scene Vlcsnap-2015-10-12-11h38m58s873.png|The "THE END" card References Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:1945 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with layouts by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Caricatures of real people Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package